project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F
- 30 agosto, 2012 - 4 marzo, 2014 - 12 marzo, 2014 PlayStation 3: - 7 marzo, 2013 - 27 agosto, 2013 - 4 settembre 2013|genere = Music|giudizi = - 15 anni o più (JP) - 13 anni o più (USA) - 3 anni o più (EU) - 6 anni o più (DE) - 12 anni o più (ZH/f) - 15 anni o più (ZH/F)|sito web = http://miku.sega.jp/f/ http://miku.sega.jp/f/ps3 http://miku.sega.jp/f/ps3/en.html|immagine2 = }} Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA ƒ (Giapponese: 初音ミク -Project DIVA- ƒ) è un Rhythim Game che è stato rilasciato il 30 agosto 2012 per la PlayStation Vita in Giappone. E 'la quinta voce nella serie Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA seguendo i precedenti titoli per PlayStation Portable. Esiste una versione PlayStation 3, dal titolo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F, è stato rilasciato il 7 marzo 2013. La versione PS3 è stato localizzato e poi rilasciato sia fisicamente che digitalmente in Nord America del 27 agosto 2013, diventando il primo gioco della serie ad essere rilasciato in lingua inglese. E 'stato poi rilasciato in Europa solo digitale , il titolo uscì il 4 settembre 2013. La versione PSVita è anche localizzata ed è stato rilasciata a marzo del 2014 per il Nord America e per L'Europa ma solo in digitale. E 'il primo gioco stand-alone per essere rilasciato per le console entrambi (senza contare i titoli Dreamy Theater su PS3). Le versioni asiatiche della versione Vita di Project DIVA ƒ è compatibile con la console TV PlayStation Vita, ma è necessario utilizzare il controller DualShock 4 a causa di controlli touch obbligatori nel gameplay ritmo non supportate dal controller Dualshock 3. Inoltre, il giocatore non può utilizzare le funzionalità della modalità AR.SEGA. PS Vita TVでの「初音ミク -Project DIVA- f」の動作について Azione di gioco Il gioco mantiene le stesse meccaniche di gioco di base della serie anche se con diverse nuove modifiche, in particolare l'aggiunta del simbolo "Star" per i simboli esistenti del gioco di croce, cerchio, quadrato, triangolo e frecce. Il simbolo "Star" rappresenta la mossa "Scratch", dove invece di premere i pulsanti frontali, come al solito, i giocatori strofinare lo schermo (versione Vita) o scorrere Sinistra e Destra bastoni (versione PS3). "Chance Time" è stato modificato da rate precedenti, ad ogni battito di successo il riempimento di un indicatore a forma di stella in basso a sinistra dello schermo. Quando è pieno, si innesca un simbolo zero finale che, se ha segnato con successo, cambierà l'esito della scena PV della canzone. Un'altra nuova meccanica è il meccanico "Technical Zone". Quando si verifica durante una canzone, i giocatori devono mantenere una combo ininterrotta entro tale limite di tempo per i punti bonus. Ulteriori funzioni, come DIVA Room e la Edit Mode ritorna anche con funzionalità aggiuntive.Anoop Gantayat (29 maggio 2012). Hatsune Miku Project Diva F Has Only New Music and CostumesAnoop Gantayat (29 maggio 2012)Hatsune Miku Project Diva F Has Only New Music and Costumes Il gioco presenta miglioramenti grafici rispetto ai suoi predecessori alla luce della potenza di elaborazione superiore del PlayStation Vita rispetto alla PlayStation Portable. I modelli nel gioco si basano anche sui predecessori PlayStation Portable piuttosto che i modelli Dreamy Theater, che hanno uno stile grafico leggermente diverso. Ci sono anche miglioramenti nelle animazioni dei personaggi, come ad esempio i movimenti più uniformi per i capelli di Miku e nastri di Rin; Il gioco offre anche migliorato le espressioni facciali e di illuminazione con illuminazione in tempo reale di calcolo che viene aggiunto nel gioco. Sviluppo Sviluppo per il gioco ha iniziato nel 2011 prima dell'entrata precedente della serie, Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend. Il gioco è sviluppato congiuntamente dai team di sviluppo dietro le PlayStation Portable voci della serie così come il team dietro Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade.Anoop Gantayat (11 aprile 2012). Vita and PS3 Hatsune Miku Are the Same Game Una voce nuova nella serie Project DIVA è stato preso in giro da SEGA il giorno di Natale 2011, quando SEGA ha rilasciato un teaser video su YouTube con riprese di Hatsune Miku cantare due canzoni diverse e le parole "Coming 2012" alla fine del trailer.Anoop Gantayat (24 dicembre 2011). Sega Teases New Hatsune Miku Game Su 9 aprile 2012 SEGA ha pubblicato un sito teaser di linea annunciando che sarebbero stati rivelando il prossimo capitolo della serie Project DIVA il 12 aprile del 2012.Anoop Gantayat (9 aprile 2012). Hatsune Miku New Project Announcement on Thursday Il gioco è stato poi ufficialmente rivelato il 12 aprile 2012 come un gioco multipiattaforma sia per la PlayStation Vita e PlayStation 3 rendendo debutto ufficiale della serie 'su entrambe le piattaforme, sia software Dreamy Theater per la PS3 non fosse reale giochi completi per la console. Una recente "trailer store-front" mostra una nuova funzionalità - ufficialmente denominata "Photo Studio". Sviluppo sarà focalizzata sul PlayStation Vita prima, prima di essere spostato verso la PlayStation 3 alla parte successiva del suo ciclo di sviluppo e, quindi, la versione Vita uscirà in precedenza nel 2012 con la versione PS3 di rilasciare nel 2013. La data di uscita per la versione Vita del gioco, è stato poi annunciato come 20 agosto 2012 in un numero della rivista giapponese di videogiochi, Dengeki PlayStation. Il gioco era presente in uno stand presso la Electronic Entertainment Expo 2012, dove una versione parzialmente tradotta del gioco era giocabile anche. Il gioco ha caratterizzato due canzoni, sia in giapponese, così come testi in giapponese, ma con le voci di menu inglese. Il demo è stato messo lì per valutare l'interesse per il gioco per un potenziale di localizzazione e la risposta è stato detto di essere buono, anche se non c'erano piani ufficiali per localizzare il gioco in quel momento.Kris (6 giugno 2012)Why Is There A Translated Demo Of Hatsune Miku Project Diva f At E3?JC Fletcher (5 giugno 2012) 'Hatsune Miku' bringing synthesized vocal music gaming to North American Vita Il 7 marzo 2013, il giorno di uscita giapponese del versione PS3, Sega ha postato un'immagine di Miku sulla loro pagina inglese di Facebook, chiedendo ai fan di piacere e condividere l'immagine se vorrebbero vedere la versione PS3 del gioco uscito nel occidentale territori.Sega Asks for Fan Support for Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F in the West - Interest - Anime News Network⚐UK. Il 6 giugno 2013, Sega ha confermato il gioco sarebbe stato rilasciato nei territori occidentali nel mese di agosto 2013. Un rilascio di vendita al dettaglio in Nord America è stato annunciato, così come una versione digitale su PlayStation Network in Nord America e in Europa.SEGA Blog | Announcing Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F for Western Release! Nel novembre 2013, Project Diva ƒ per PlayStation Vita è stato annunciato per l'America e l'Europa per l'inizio del 2014. Canzoni Ricezione La versione PS Vita di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA ƒ preso il primo posto nelle classifiche di vendita giapponesi nella sua settimana di debutto, vendendo 159,592 copie fisiche di vendita al dettaglio.Vita tops in Japan thanks to Hatsune Miku Project Diva f, VG247 La versione PS3 rilasciato un anno dopo ha venduto 110,229 copie fisiche di vendita al dettaglio all'interno della sua settimana di debutto in Giappone, anche in cima alla classifica settimanale.2013-03-13, Media Create Sales: 3/4/13 – 3/10/13, Gematsu Entro il 20 aprile 2013, SEGA ha annunciato che il gioco ha distribuito un totale di 390.000 copie in entrambe le piattaforme.2013-04-20, Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F On PS3 And Vita Ships 390,000 Copies, Siliconera Recensione di importazione di PlayStation LifeStyle è stato molto favorevole, chiamando la parte principale del gioco ritmo "solido come vengono" e consigliarlo agli importatori.Heath Hindman (17 settembre 2012) Hatsune Miku Vita Import Review La versione PS3 ha ricevuto un punteggio di 35/40 da Famitsu.2013-02-26, Famitsu Review Scores: Issue 1263, Gematsu Video Rieferimenti Link esterno *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F a Wikipedia, l'enciclopedia libera Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Giochi rilasciati su PlayStation Vita Categoria:Giochi rilasciati su PlayStation 3